The Farmer's Daughter
by Countrylover99
Summary: An oppressed Mexican peasant village hires seven gunfighters to help defend their homes: Chris, Vin, Bernardo, Lee, Harry, Britt, and young hot-headed Chico. The story is told from a farmer's daughter's, Petra's POV, as she rebels against the rules and falls in love with one of the hired gunmen.
1. Discovered

**Trying to write something else besides Seven Brides For Seven Brothers. If you haven't seen The Magnificent Seven, you should definitely watch it. And no, I don't mean the new version, I'm talking about the original remake of Seven Samurai.**

 **This story will be told from Petra's (young Mexican woman) point of view, as she finds herself drawn to Chico who is one of The Magnificent Seven.**

* * *

Me and the rest of the young women have been hiding in caves for almost two weeks now. I really missed the village. Sitting in those caves was like a torture for me. I didn't have the freedom to do as I pleased anymore. But papa and Sotero, who was the leader of our village said that it was necessary for us to hide from those crude and terrible men. It's a pity...first we have Calvera and now these new gunslingers.

Even though, these men were hired to rid our village from the bandits, my father and the rest of the male villagers did not trust them so much. Especially, they didn't want us to appear in their presence. So, I spent most of my time hiding and being afraid. I didn't want Calvera to come upon me and the rest of the girls. And neither did I want those seven gunmen to discover us!

I couldn't even attend the big festival that our village held once a year. We usually celebrated the founding of our small and yet wonderful village. I loved to dance and preform on that day, but this year, I spent the whole celebration in caves hiding together with other girls.

Few times a week, our families would come and visit us, bringing us food, and other supplies that we'd be needing.

I easily started getting bored. What if my father was wrong? Maybe these men, who were trying to help our village were different and they wouldn't harm us?

My curiosity and desire to have a glimpse of them grew stronger and stronger day by day.

One hot sunny afternoon, I sat a bit farther away from our cave and gazed in the distance. I hoped that soon I would be able to return to my own home and stop hiding.

"Petra!" My amiga Rosalinda called out. "Just come inside. It's dangerous! What if someone discovers us?"

"Oh Rosa...don't start." I whinned. "We've been hiding for so long. I can't live like this anymore. Let me enjoy this sunshine." I begged.

"Petra, you have this tendency to run off and explore things. Which worries us all." Rosalinda said sternly. "If someone finds you...like Calvera or one of those men...it's over."

"Nothing's gonna happen." I insisted. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

Rosalinda shook her head. "Dear sweet Petra, you know that we're just looking out for you. Right?"

I sighed heavily. "I know, I know."

They were worried and afraid...So was I. But this was getting out of hand! I couldn't stand to live in those caves any longer. I missed my parents and younger siblings very much. My little sister who was only eight stayed in the village. And all of the girls who were small like her were allowed to stay, and so could the women who were mothers. But the unmarried females aged fifteen and up, and the young women who did not yet have their own children, had to hide. So that those men, wouldn't touch and harm us. Just a month ago, I turned eighteen. I was no longer a little girl...but my parents and most of my amigas who were in their early twenties, treated me as if I was still a child.

I knew how to protect myself and stand up for what I believed.

"Please, Rosalinda...let me stay outside." I asked softly and desperately as I sat on a nearby rock.

Rosalinda took a deep breath. "Oh alright, but don't go too far." She got up and walked towards the caves. I knew I promised her to stay...but I wasn't going to miss another beautiful day hiding and panicking.

As soon as she was out of sight, I put my farmer's hat on and hid my long braids in it. Then I made my way towards the river and came down from the hills.

The river in this region, was the only water close to my village. We would wash our clothes, bathe, and even drink from here.

I was still wondering around, when I noticed a figure from a far. I quickly hid behind a large tree and tried to be as quiet as possible.

I saw a man playfully challenging our village's old bull. "Toro. Toro!" I heard him say. He was wearing completely different clothes from what the man of our village wore. I couldn't really see his face clearly, but I did notice a gun hanging around his belt.

A strange man, so close to my village, and with a gun? Well, I knew he wasn't one of the bandits of Calvera...and then it occurred to me: He is one of those hired men who are trying to help us.

I hesitated to run away and hide again. I watched him as he gently played around with the animal. "Come on little bull." He said and that made me laugh... He definitely didn't look like a bad or a scary person...rather than a young and fun-loving man. All was well, until I stepped on a wrong thing and made a cracking noise. This caught his attention and he quickly looked at my direction with a gun in his hand.

That made me panic, and I quickly started making my way back to the hills. I ran as fast as I could and kept looking back, in order to make sure that he wasn't following me.

So far...he was out of sight. Because I was so worried that he would come after me, my head was turned back, so when I accidentally bumped into something, I didn't see what or who it was at first. When I turned to face what was in front of me, I found myself caught by that man. My hat fell off and my long braids were down on my shoulders now. When he saw that, he eased back and stared in disbelief. Apparently, he didn't know that he was dealing with a girl. But I was afraid of him! So I didn't let the moment slip away. I quickly started hitting and slapping him violently.

"You do anything to me and I'll kill you while you're doing it!" I exclaimed and slapped him hard. All my father's warnings came rushing back! How dangerous, cold-blooded, mean, and ruthless men like him were.

"You little chicken brain! You almost took my eye out!" He said and grabbed my hands in order to stop me.

"Let me go. Let me go!" I yelled and tried to break away by biting him. I had to do everything in order to protect myself. I wasn't giving up that easily.

But he seized me strongly and I couldn't manage to get away from him. He pulled me close to him in anger and frustration. "Oh, you bite me and I'll bite you right back!"

"I got a good mind to throw you in the river." He added, while I kept struggling.

"I'll smash you with a rock! Cut your head off!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up. Shut up!" He shouted and held my hands down. "Where are the others?" The young man asked sternly.

"I'll never tell you." Was my final answer to him. Without another thought, he swung me over his shoulders and even grabbed my hat that fell off me. He took me towards his horse, but I kept fighting and struggling. For him I probably was light as a feather...He threw me over the animal...and quite soon I was draped like a piece of cloth on that horse. We started moving and he caught me strongly, so that I wouldn't fall off.

My head was spinning already, and I wanted to throw up. From the looks of it he was taking me to my village. I recognized the area.

Finally, the horse slowed down and we approached something. Because of the uncomfortable position and that terrible ride, I felt like I would vomit.

"Look what I found." Said the young man and pushed my down from the animal.

I was presented in front of several other gunmen and some of the villagers. For some reason, all of them had shovels and were digging something. When they saw me, they all stopped. The gunmen had surprised expressions on their faces, while our village folk looked ashamed.

"Who is she?" Asked the man dressed in black. I could already tell that he was the leader of the hired group.

"...she's from our village." Hilario answered quietly.

The man in black clothes approached me and came closer. He looked quite intimidating.

"So that's where they were." He said. "You hid them."

"Sure they hid them." Remarked the young and rude man who caught me. "But she won't tell where. Their're afraid. She's afraid of me, you, him...all of us!" He announced from his high horse.

"Farmers!" He spat angrily. "Their families told them we'd rape them." The young man was about to dump my hat on me, but I snatched it from him and glared at him with an evil expression.

"Well, we might." Said the intimidating man. "In my opinion, though, you might have given us the benefit of the doubt. But... just as you please." He finished his speech with a very disappointed tone in his voice.

"As long as you were out there, why didn't you bring 'em all in?" Asked another gunman with a peach colored shirt. He came up to me with a smile on his face. So far, he was the most pleasant and gentle one compared to the other two.

"What for? Leave them out there." Answered that rude young man from his high horse cynically. "Let Calvera find them. He'll take good care of them." He added sarcastically.

Oh how I wished to smack him in that moment.

There was a brief awkward silence...but at last the leader turned and said to him. "Bring them in."

"Show him the way." He told me. His calm and yet powerful voice made me realize that I had to obey them.

I wanted to move towards the horse, but the man in peach colored shirt stood in front of me and raised his hat. "Ma'am." He nodded.

Before I understood what was happening, he swept me off my feet and I found myself in his arms. He helped me up on the horse, and I was taken by surprise with this act. The man gently motioned me that he wasn't trying to hurt me, while I circled my hands around the back of that proud fellow who found me earlier, as he snapped the animal into action.

"Come on, little angel." He said and we trotted away towards the hills.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	2. We Were Wrong

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The whole ride was very silent. When we approached the caves, he slowly eased his horse and I quickly climbed down from the animal. I didn't need his help, I could ride horses since I could walk.

"Where you think you're going?" He asked when he saw me on the ground.

"You wanted to bring the others back, didn't ya?" I replied with my head held high. "Well, here we are."

"You were hiding in caves?" He asked stunned.

I did not give him an answer to that question. "You wait here. I'll go and get them." I said and turned towards the caves.

"Farmers..." I heard him mumble. Nevertheless, he obeyed and stayed while I ran off.

The way he spat 'Farmers' made me angry! He didn't know what peasants like us had to risk in order to save our loved ones and our harvest. Who did he think he was? Just because he had been hired to help our village, didn't mean that he had right to make fun of us.

"Rosalinda! Maria! Julietta! Anita!" I shouted as I entered the cave.

"Petra!" Rosalinda rushed towards me and gave me a big hug. "Oh gracias Dios! You're well!"

"Where have you been?" Asked Teresita worried.

The other women circled me and started asking me many questions.

"Chicas, please." I finally managed to say. "I'm alright, but there's been a change of plans."

"Change of plans?" Repeated Rosalinda.

I nodded. "We must all go back to the village."

"What?!" Asked Maria in shock. "Why?"

"It's the right thing to do." I spoke up and started getting my things.

"What about those men?" Catalina questioned me.

"They won't harm us. Their're here to help our village." I said confidently. "We must hurry now. Get your belongings! Let's not make him wait."

The women started around and got their things. I saddled the few donkeys that we had for transportation, and helped Serena and Anita up on them.

"Petra, do you mean to say that one of those men are here?" Rosalinda asked surprised.

"Si, that's right! So hurry!" I exclaimed.

In few minutes all of us women were ready to leave, when we exited the caves I led them towards the young man. When he saw us, his jaw almost dropped.

"Would you look at that...and here I was, thinking that the village had no women." He told me in shock as I approached him.

He cleared his throat and announced to us all. "I am not here to hurt you...and neither will my good comrades. Be grateful that we're protecting you and risking our lives for you! Now follow me, I will lead you back to the village."

We all listened to him quietly and as he started his horse we followed him.

Some of the women were riding donkeys, but I wasn't. I walked besides Rosalinda and we followed the man by foot.

"You know, he's handsome." Rosa whispered in my ear. I smiled and kept walking.

For the first time, it occurred to me that maybe my father was wrong about them...maybe _I_ was wrong about _him._

* * *

Back in the village, I convinced the other girls to make a nice dinner for the seven gunmen. It was the least we could do for what they were doing for us. I didn't realize this earlier...but the young man's speech touched me. After all, they were indeed risking their lives for us.

As I cooked together with Rosalinda and Julietta, I found out lots of information about the seven men from my little brother Rodrigo and from Hilario. Hilario and two other villagers were the very men who went to the border to buy guns and they came upon Chris and Vin.

The intimidating man in black was apparently the leader of the seven. His name was Chris and it was HE who decided to help us and formed the group. Vin was that gentle man with peach colored shirt who helped me up on a horse. Bernardo was my brother's personal favourite member of the group. He told me how fatherly and understanding he was. Rodrigo called him his hero. I heard from Hilario that Britt was an expert with a knife. Then there was quiet and finely dressed Lee. Santos had told me that Harry was really funny and friendly man. Lastly, I found out about Chico, the young man who caught me by the river. Hilario told me that at first he was inexperienced, proud, and ambitious. So Chris didn't want him to join his group, however he had managed to prove himself to him and showed everyone that he was very clever and an excellent fighter.

The food was almost ready, and I told Hilario to gather the seven men for dinner.

"That's very generous." I overheard Chris talking with Hilario outside. I could recognize his voice because it was very powerful.

"...but I'm afraid I won't join the dinner. Give my portion to the villagers."

What a nice man he was. I didn't realize that he would be so kind to leave the food to us.

"Petra, hurry! What's taking you so long?" Catalina entered the kitchen and took the bowl of rice with her.

I quickly got the plate of guacamole and exited the kitchen. I came up to the table were the men waited. Chris and Bernardo were both absent.

I approached Chico, who was way too busy to notice me. I served the food to him but he didn't even look up...as if I was invisible or something. He didn't even say thank you, or neither did he give me a grateful nod...nothing! He sure was rude! I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to catch his attention.

At last I angrily dumped another spoon of guacamole and beans on his plate. The food almost hit his face when I threw it. And only then, did Chico look up with a confused expression on his face.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it was for you senoritas to fix dinner for us." The pleasant Vin Tanner told me kindly. I returned a small polite smile to him, served the other men, and exited the cabin.

I went outside and gazed up at the bright moon. Oh why was I so upset that Chico did not care about my existence? Why was I so desperate to catch his attention? What was happening to me? I never felt like that with other men before...

Sure, he really was handsome...but he was also proud and rude!

Everytime Senior Tanner saw me, his eyes would lit up with happiness. He would try to make some conversation with me and was always so kind and pleasant.

But why did I wish for Chico to be like that with me?

I was in my deep and confused thoughts when my younger brother Rodrigo shook me back to reality.

"Petra!" He yelled anxiously.

"Por Dios Rodrigo! Why are you yelling?" I asked him annoyed.

"Senior Bernardo and his amigos are sharing their food with us!" He exclaimed eagerly.

My eyes widened as I saw my brother run off towards their lodge and bunch of other children from our village followed him.

Afterwards, Hilario and Santos came by. They had proud expressions on their faces.

"Hilario, what's going on?" I asked, still not sure what on earth was happening.

"Those seniors are such great men." He answered me happily.

"They've decide to share their dinner with our villagers." Santos added anxiously.

We haven't been eating really well lately...in fact most of the village was starving. This morning me and my family shared few meager beans like we always did...and that's it! We wouldn't eat anything till the next morning. It was alright for adults, but children were always so hungry. Calvera would take most of our harvest, but he would leave few things to us, so that we could survive. Sotero - the village's leader thought that we should preserve our food for needy times.

The dinner we made for the seven gumen consisted of all the food from our village . But we thought that they deserved a proper 'thank you' from us. However, I would have never imagined that all of them would give our children their meal. I was really touched...and also ashamed that we thought they would harm us.

I made my way back to my cottage, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see who it was and found myself staring at Chico's soft brown eyes.

"Here, eat this." He told me uncomfortably and passed his plate.

"That's alright. I-" I started

"I know that you've been starving." Chico interrupted me. "Take it."

"I'm telling you I don't want it." I insisted bit frustrated. I was still upset with him for his crude behavior at the table.

Chico grabbed me by the shoulders sternly yet gently.

"Stop being so stubborn! Look at you! You haven't been eating normally for days!" He exclaimed at me.

"Let me go!" I declared and pushed him away from me.

"Why do you always do that?" Chico questioned me. "I'm not going to hurt you! I care about all of ya, alright?"

At this I realized that it would be useless to argue with him. So I took the plate from him.

"That's better." He said with a smirk. "Eat up, little angel."

I shot him a dirty look and then turned towards my house. "Petra." I told him.

Chico looked at me questionably. "My name is Petra." I repeated and quickly entered the lodge and bolted the door behind me.

"So he does care about me!" I told myself and kept smiling like a fool. There was no denying that Chico was proud and maybe rough around the edges, but he was kind and sweet inside.

I became sure that this time my father, and all of us villagers for that matter, were very wrong!


	3. Invited

**Note: I'm adding few things in my story. In the movie, Vin Tanner (one of the seven) really wanted to find a wife and settle down. We see how he wonders were the girls of the village are, and how eager he is to get either Petra or one of the other women's attentions. In my story I will hint his attraction to Petra little more than what's shown in the film. Sort of like a love triangle between Chico, Petra, and Vin.**

 **Anyway, on to the rest of the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

As the weeks passed, the seven gunmen helped us build lots of new walls around our village for protection, they trained our men to fight, and kept teaching them how to use guns. Me and the rest of the women, also learned defensive skills from the gunslingers. Let's just say, we were getting ready to face Calvera and his men.

The big preparation continued, while I helped my mother and neighbors with their chores. My job was mostly washing and cooking. As the days passed, I became more determined to find out just what these seven men were like. I wanted to get to know them well. My little brother told me all about Bernardo O'Reilly. He was apparently, half Mexican and from the looks of it, he knew how to get along with children. Every little kid in our village, simply loved him. And that fact alone made me like him very much. His caring and understanding smile got everyone happy and excited.

Chris was the perfect definition of a leader. Very stoic, serious, brave, courageous, and determined. Everytime he passed by, I looked at him in admiration.

Britt, the amazing gunman and the expert with a knife, didn't talk much. He was always around the village, helping us with everything he could. But he wasn't really much of a talker. Whenever he saw me or other women, he would nod politely at us and continue minding his business.

Lee, the elegantly dressed man, looked like a perfect southern gentleman. He seemed very mysterious and maybe bit complex. He spent most of his time in his cabin and made appearances only when it was necessary.

Harry was the opposite of Britt and Lee. He was loud, fun-loving, playful, entertaining, and often joked around. Everyone loved to play games with him. In the evening, most of our male villagers would gather around to have fun with Senior Harry Luck. I often wanted to join them, but none of the other women wanted to 'fool' around as they put it. Going there alone, would make me stand out and that's the last thing I wanted. Besides, I wasn't even invited.

Vin Tanner was very gentle and pleasant especially, with me. Everytime I walked by him, or did my chores around his presence, I noticed how his blue eyes would light up with excitement. He often gazed at me with a smile across his face. I started realizing that I had a special place in his heart.

However, my attention was mostly always on Chico. I don't know why, but I found him extremely attractive and interesting. Even though, he tried to act tough and often put on his serious look, I would notice how he smirked and smiled when he would see me walk by.

* * *

One afternoon, I finished gathering the corn from our harvest and placed them in the basket. I found it to be quite heavy, and unfortunately, Rosalinda, or any of the other women for that matter weren't present. Just me, and few feet away Santos and Miguel had finished their lesson with Vin and Britt for the day. I asked Santos to lend a hand to me, but neither he or Miguel heard me. They were too thrilled with their accomplishments to even notice me. I became a little frustrated at that, but suddenly I heard tough and yet gentle voice.

"Let me, seniorita."

I turned around and found myself staring at Vin Tanner's sky blue eyes. They sparkled like stars. I blushed and quickly dropped my gaze.

"Um, no senior. It's fi-" I started hesitantly.

However, I was interrupted when Vin grabbed the basket from my hands and started walking towards the village.

"Gracias senior." I managed to say.

"Not a trouble miss. It's actually, ...my pleasure." He told me softly with a genuine smile.

When he finished helping me, I nodded politely and blushed again. He kept gazing at me with his bright beautiful eyes.

"Thank you very much." I finally blurted out.

"De nada." He answered softly and gently wiped the dirt from my cheek. "There, all better." He finished.

The special moment was stopped when Harry joined us with his cheerful disposition. "Vin, what's holding you up? Chris is waiting!"

When he noticed me, he grinned brightly. "Oh, I see. This pretty seniorita is holding you up." He winked at Vin, and I noticed how annoyed Vin became.

"I'm sorry. I believe it's my fault." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh no. How can anyone blame anything to a little angel like you?" Harry complimented me. I blushed and remembered that Chico nicknamed me 'little angel.' Although, I was irritated at first, soon enough, I realized how cute it sounded.

"Enough flirting." Vin stated to Harry and pushed him.

"Hey, wait a minute Mister! You started it!" Harry objected.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Alright, you both need to go. I also have other things to do."

"Of course." Harry agreed and Vin nodded. "Your name is...?" Harry wondered.

"Petra!" Me and Vin exclaimed at the same time. When Vin realized that, he smiled gently.

"Right, Petra!" Harry repeated. "Dear seniorita Petra, I would be pleased if you'd join us in our card games at the village's bar this evening."

"Oh, I...I don't kno-" I started dumbfounded with this request.

"Come on. It'll be fun! We need some female company as well. Everyone is welcome." Harry continued his request.

"Harry, if the lady doesn't want, just leave her be." Vin told him irritated.

"No, no. I do!" I exclaimed. "Gracias senior Harry! I'd be happy to join you!"

"Wonderful, my dear!" Harry said excitingly. "Don't worry, we'll respect your presence and won't drink any alcohol." With that, he turned away and Vin followed him slowly, he kept gazing and smiling at me.

When the two men were out of sight, I noticed Chico from a far. Apparently, he was watching the three of us. When our eyes met, he nodded with a boyish smirk and I turned towards my lodge. I was actually very excited for the evening! But there was one problem...my father.


	4. Game Night

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The evening was approaching, as I brushed my little sister Rita's hair. Afterwards, I started braiding her dark locks. Papa was out gathering the harvest, mama had just entered the house, while my brother Rodrigo was again in senior Bernardo's company, together with his friends. I sighed with a little frown. I didn't know what to do. Should I sneak out from my house, or ask my parents to let me go? My thoughts troubled me so much, that I couldn't even hear that my mother had asked me a question.

"Petra!" She exclaimed again and made me jump.

"Oh, sorry! Yes, mama." I answered startled.

"I asked you a question. Where is Rodrigo?" She said bit irritated.

I shrugged unsure of what to say. "Probably, with senior Bernardo."

My brother was a mighty mischievous kid. First he was in your sight, and the next thing you knew, he was gone. He often wondered around and dreamed of becoming a gunfighter just like those seven men.

My mother shook her head in disapproval but didn't say anything. She made us a squashed bean soup. Rita happily climbed on a chair and began eating from her bowl.

"Mama, when will papa come home?" I asked at the small dinner table as the three of us ate.

"Late my dear...pretty late." She answered softly and kissed my forehead.

"I will go and find your brother now, he needs to eat something." Ma said after a while and stood up. "You two can go and rest now."

Little Rita nodded and yawned. She was already sleepy and tired. But I wasn't. I wanted to join senior Harry's game nights. I decided to come up with an excuse to leave the house. I didn't have another choice.

"Mama, I will...um...spend some time with Rosalinda." I said bit hesitantly. She lifted her eyebrow, but before my mother could answer I interrupted her. "I'll be back soon. It's a promise."

She looked at me in silence, as I pleaded with her with my expressions. "Oh, alright! But be safe and come back soon." She answered finally.

I shrieked happily and hugged my mother tightly. "Gracias mama! Gracias!" I exclaimed and rushed out of the house very excited.

* * *

When I entered our village's small bar, I was expecting a playful music, lots of people and laughing men. But instead, I found out that the place was almost empty. It was quiet and silent. I saw Harry sitting at the small table, he had a cigar in his mouth. Next to him sat our villager and a good friend Hilario. Vin and Britt were seated at the front, obviously very involved in the card game.

When I approached them, Vin was the first one to notice me. He quickly stood up and that made others turn around.

"Petra, I'm so glad that you came!" Harry greeted me happily as he gestured for me to sit down.

"As you can see, we're bit lonely tonight." He added with a grin. "Most of the village folk was quite tired today, Chris and Chico are out finishing up few things, Bernardo is spending some quality time with the kids. I believe your brother is amongst them, and Lee...well, Lee is just...Lee"

I nodded with a small smile. "I understand."

"Well, I believe you already know Hilario" Harry said with a goofy expression as he tried to play the host. I let out a giggle.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Hilario. "Petra is like a daughter to me."

I smiled at Hilario. He was such kind and bold man. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have magnificent seven gunmen defending us. It was because of his boldness and courageous idea that we finally decided to protect ourselves and stand up to Calvera.

"Alright, so this here is Britt." Harry continued

Britt nodded quietly at me with a small smile tucking his lips.

"And you must know Vin Tanner, right? Harry beamed as I looked at Vin whose eyes were now brighter than ever.

"Yes, I do." I answered softly.

"It's wonderful to have you here." Vin said happily. I blushed and sat in between Hilario and Harry. Next to Harry sat Britt, and then Vin.

"You know, most of the women are still bit afraid of us." Harry started. "I wish they were as bold as you." He winked at me.

"That's because they don't know you well." I answered confidently. Hilario nodded in agreement.

"Let's give them time. Soon enough, everyone will warm up to you." Hilario announced.

"Yes, I believe so." Harry answered. "Anyway, Petra. We were teaching your friend here," he motioned towards Hilario"...card game named Big Two. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love that." I beamed happily.

So thus I found myself sitting with the men I used to be scared of. They taught me the rules of the game. If I wouldn't understand something, Hilario explained things to me in Spanish. I got the hang of it quite soon. After that, we decided to play together and test out our new skills. Britt, Harry, and Vin were great teachers, they had so much patience with us. I had never played cards before...so I was very excited and yet very unsure of what to do.

Hilario and I finally understood the concept of the game and Britt started shuffling.

"Place your bet Seniores and Seniorita." Britt spoke up while dealing out the cards

"What do we bet?" I asked

"Since we aren't very rich yet, we'll bet little pebbles." Harry joked around and placed in a single pebble, followed by Vin, Hilario, Britt, and I.

So far Harry was winning, I had one pebble left and so did Vin. "I raise it to three" Hilario said confidently.

"I raise to all my winnings!" Harry cried excited.

"Being bit cocky, now aren't we?" Britt laughed and pushed his pebbles to the center.

It was my turn now, and everyone looked at me. I didn't have any pebbles left so I took off my bracelet and placed it in the pile. Vin smiled at me, and he too placed his silver ring in the center.

"Alrighty, then." Answered Harry as he put his pocket watch in the center as well.

I took a deep breath and looked at my hand. I had a 2, Jack, King, and Ace of Clubs = a ROYAL FUSH! Since we were playing deuce, I could use that 2 for the 10. I tried so hard not to smile and contain my excitement.

"Any last bets?" Vin asked. Everyone shook their heads.

The boys laid down their cards at last. Vin had three of 3's, Britt had four of 5's, Hilario had two of 2's, and Harry had a full house of two 4's and three 7's. I grinned.

"Royal Flush!" I exclaimed and scooped up my winnings, as the boys groaned.

"Damn you're good!" Britt chuckled.

"Such a fast learner." Vin flushed me a grin.

"I lost all my winnings!" Harry whinned, as I smiled back with a mischievous look.

"That's why you shouldn't invite girls...they'll destroy you." Hilario joked around.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

Before I could open my mouth and suggest something, the door opened and Chris together with Chico entered.

"Chris, Chico! Join us!" Harry cried out happily.

Chris walked closer towards us, obviously tired from the big day. When he saw me he smiled kindly and tipped his hat. "Seniorita, you're here too?"

"Yes, I invited her!" Harry exclaimed. "Turns out she's a fast learner when it comes to card games. I lost all my winnings!"

Chris chuckled and I could see Chico smiling in the corner. "Well, I'm glad you're having a good time." Chris said with his powerful voice.

"We aren't as scary anymore, right?" Chico joined in with a smirk.

"Depends on who you're talking about." I answered sarcastically. That caused Chico to raise his eyebrows bit surprised.

Harry and Vin laughed out loud. "See, that's what I call a sassy lady." Harry said still laughing.

Chico rolled his eyes and sat in the corner, while Chris turned towards the door.

"I'll go rest a bit." Chris said. "We have a long day ahead of us, tomorrow. Are you ready for the training, Hilario?"

"Yes, senior." He answered confidently.

"Buenos noches." Chris told us with a small nod. "Chico, you take care of that wound, alright?" He said before exiting.

"What happened to you?" Vin asked Chico. I looked straight at him and saw blood dripping from his chest.

"Oh, nothing! Just a scratch." He said and waved Vin's comment away.

"It looks serious. You should take care of it as senior Chris said." Hilario told him.

Chico took a deep breath, clearly annoyed with all the concerns. "I'm fine."

"Leave the lad." Harry spoke up.

But I couldn't stand and watch him bleed and act like a tough man. I got up and filled the basin of warm water, took few bandages that we kept aside in the bar and came up to Chico, who looked at me startled.

"What?" He asked

"Come with me." I told him softly.

Before he could protest, Vin and Britt gave him a look, which made him obey. He slowly got up and followed me, as I led him out of the bar and towards the small quarters.

Once in a private area, I motioned to him to sit down on the nearby chair. He was hesitant at first, but nevertheless obeyed.

"So, should I take my shirt off or...?" Chico asked all of a sudden. My eyes widened with his proposal.

"I...um, I guess so. I mean, let me see the wound." I answered feeling uneasy.

"Alright." He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt confidently. I felt the heat in the room beginning to grow.

 _Oh Dios, what am I doing?_ I thought. I was in a room all alone with a man who was undressing. My father would not be happy about this!

I took a deep breath and turned to him when he finally got rid of the shirt. He looked so handsome! I sat near him and dipped the material in the basin of water. I slowly and gently began to whipe blood from his right chest. The wound was not very deep, but still needed some mending.

"How did this happen?" I asked softly.

"When I was splitting the wood. It's nothing big. I'll live." Chico answered with a smirk across his face. He tried to act and look tough with me.

I gently put on a lotion on his skin and then wrapped the bandages on his body. He stared at me silently for a while. "You're good at this." He remarked

I gazed up at him and nodded. "Thank you."

"Where did you learn to be a nurse?" He asked teasingly after I finished.

"When you're family and friends are constantly oppressed by men like Calvera, this becomes useful." I answered with a far off look. Indeed they were times when Calvera and his men would shoot our villagers and sometimes...kill them. I shut my eyes, wanting to forget the horrible memories.

"I'm sorry." Chico said quietly. "And thank you, Petra"

Finally, he said my name and did not call me by the nickname he had given me. "He knows my name!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll stop calling you little angel." He winked at me with a mischievous expression.

Chico put on his shirt back and both of us walked back to where Harry, Vin, Hilario, and Britt were.

"So, how's the patient?" Harry asked when he saw us.

"I'm all good, thanks to little angel here." Chico answered playfully and looked at me with a teasing smile.

I tried not to pay attention to his jokes. Why was he so cute? And why did my heart begin to skip? This wasn't right at all! I should stay away from him.

"I should go now. It's getting late." I announced uncomfortably.

"Well, it was great to have you here." Harry told me. "Not only you're an excellent poker player, but also a wonderful nurse."

I blushed and smiled at him. "You're too kind Mr. Harry. I had a good time!"

"Oh, none of that stuff! Call me Harry."

I nodded as I got ready to leave. I handed Harry his pocket watch that I had won. "No, that's yours now." He protested.

"No, I won't use it. Please, take it back." I begged.

He sighed and took back his pocket watch. I smiled. "That's better." I told him softly.

I walked up to Vin who stood aside and gazed at me with his beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Here's your ring" I said as I was about to step outside.

"Keep it." He answered gently.

"No, I couldn't, it's your ring."

"But you won it. So keep it." He stared at me.

"Are you sure?" I stared back.

"Absolutely! In fact, I insist." He smiled.

"Thank you!" I answered clasping the ring into my hand.

I noticed Chico's eyes sinking in sadness, and my heart went out to him. When our eyes met he quickly averted his gaze.

"Come on Petra, I will take you home." Hilario said and we both exited, wishing the gunmen a good night.

* * *

 **I would love your feedback! So don't be shy to leave reviews! Do you like the story so far?**


	5. Bitten

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was a hot August day, when Rosalinda and I were helping the rest of the villagers in gathering harvest. It was really sunny and hot outside but most of us were used to it. However, I noticed that the seven gunmen, especially Bernardo and Harry became so hot from the heat that they even took their shirts off. That caused most of the village's women to blush and avoid them. The two of them were working together with our menfolk, trying to build walls and what not. I kept minding my business, when Rosalinda motioned me something. I turned around and noticed my father approaching.

"Morning father!" I told him happily and we embraced in a hug.

"Come sweetheart, I want to talk with you." My father said gently.

I nodded and the two of us walked away from the public area and stood aside.

"Yes, papa?"

My father took a deep breath and gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"Petra, where were you the other day?" He asked suddenly.

I had a confused expression on my face. "Which day, papa? What are you even talking about?"

"Petra, don't play these games with me!" Father exclaimed sternly. "You know very well what I'm talking about."

My eyes widened and the look of realization crossed my mind.

"I don't like your friendship with those men. Stay away from them, alright?" My father whispered gently and nodded at Britt who was passing by. When Britt was out of side my papa continued in a low tone. "They are dangerous, Petra. You don't realize that now, but soon you will."

"Papa, how can you talk like this? They're good men! They're here to help us!" I answered anxiously.

"That doesn't mean that they aren't dangerous!" My father exclaimed sternly. "You must stay away from them!"

"But what about Rodrigo? He always spends time with Bernardo and you don't mind." I told him with a disappointed tone.

"Rodrigo is a boy, and you are a young woman. Don't you see the difference?"

"No I don't." I answered annoyed.

"Petra, I beg you. Listen to me!" My father put his hands on my shoulders and gently pulled me close. "Stay away from them. They are brutes, ill-mannered, tough, and brash men."

"But-" I started.

"Petra, will you do that for me?" He asked softly. "Will you stay away from them?"

Arguing with my father was pointless, and I couldn't resist his pleads. "Alright father, I will stay away from them. I sighed with a frown.

"Is it a promise?" He asked

"Yes, it's a promise." I answered sadly.

My father pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. After that, we both returned to our daily chores. And from that moment on, I decided to do everything I could and honour the promise I gave to my father. I would always stay away from those seven men...including Chico who made my heart flatter everytime I saw him.

* * *

As the days passed, I continued my activities with the other girls. Whenever Harry tried to approach me and say something, I would mingle with the other women and answer bit coldly with few words. He invited me to his game night almost everyday, but I kept declining. Moreover, I tried my best to avoid every one of them.

Rosalinda, Silvia, and I were heading towards the river to wash few clothes, when Vin Tanner noticed me from a far, he came closer and greeted me. I nodded bit coldly yet again and kept walking. I did see his confused expression. I wish I could explain to them, why I wasn't as friendly as before. But that little voice in my head kept telling me to forget about them and just ignore. My heart would drop sadly at the thought of Chico. I wish I could see him again.

Me and the women washed most of the clothes that we had brought and folded them nicely in a basket. Silvia and Rosalinda got ready to leave the river, but I lingered.

"Petra?" Asked Rosalinda whom I always called Rosa.

I turned to face her with a small smile tucking my lips.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

I shook my head and waved her comment. "I'm fine. I'll catch up with you two."

Rosa nodded hesitantly, but followed Silvia. I on the other hand, sat down on small rock and continued looking at the river. Why couldn't I be free? Why do I have to follow these rules?

I had so much fun with Harry and his friends at the card game. I learned new things and heard few stories from different perspectives. I was so tired of the same old village life. I wanted a change...perhaps an adventure. My brother was allowed to run off and do whatever he wanted, but what about me? I felt like I would sound silly...however, I secretly envied men. They could do whatever they wanted and get away with it. Oh how I wished to be a boy.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when I noticed something disgusting on my right leg. I shrieked in terror when I saw a horrible snake. Before I could do anything, it bit me and disappeared like a ghost. I let out a cry and started shaking with fear. Maybe it was poisonous. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but no...just me.

"He-help!" I gasped and started drifting away, however all of a sudden, I was swept off my feet and found myself in the arms of Chico.

"Hey, look at me!" He said and tried to wake me up. "You're alright."

"My leg..." I mumbled. "...snake.". I had a blurry vision and felt like fainting.

Chico looked around, placed me down gently in a safe zone, and started treating my right leg.

"Stay calm, little angel." He told me softly. "You have to remain as still as possible to keep the venom from spreading."

My head was getting dizzy my hands started to shake and I noticed sweat on my body. Yes, the snake was definitely poisonous.

Chico quickly ripped the parts of his shirt, he let the bite bleed freely for few seconds and then started sucking the venom with his mouth. I whimpered in pain.

"You'll be alright, you'll be alright." He assured me sweetly. Then I felt him wrapping a material around my leg and tightening it.

He grabbed me close and picked me up in his arms. "Don't fall asleep. Look at me!" He exclaimed.

I nodded, but my vision was very blurry and I felt like I had a fever.

In no time, I found myself in the village and everyone circled us.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a deep voice asking. Must have been Chris.

"Snakebite." Replied Chico quickly and led me towards the infirmary.

I didn't understand much of what was happening, all I could think... it was so warm and wonderful to be near him. I would gladly die like this.

He laid me down on a small bed and our village's experienced doctor came in. He looked at the bite and then turned to Chico. "Good job."

"She'll be fine, right?" He asked concerned.

"For the looks of it, the snake wasn't really poisonous. She'll definitely live." The doctor said kindly.

I tried to fight it, but as soon as I found myself on a soft bed and realized that it was okay to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and let the slumber overtake me.

* * *

 **Rate & Review! **

**Thank you in advance to everyone. New chapters will be up soon!**


	6. I Can't Join You

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart." I heard my mother's soft voice, as I opened my eyes wide. The sun was directly shining in my face and I slowly set up on my bed.

"Mama?" I asked, still not sure if I was no longer dreaming.

"Si, mi hija." She replied softly and touched my forehead gently. "You're alright."

The memories of the previous day rushed back into my mind. The snake bite, my dizziness, unconsciousness, the heat, and most importantly, Chico. He was the one who saved me and brought me back to the village.

"Chico..." I mumbled unsure. "...he brought me back?"

My mother's caring and soft expression hardened a little bit. "Yes, he saved you."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. " I must thank him now!" I exclaimed and got up from the bed, but in no time, my mother grabbed my hand in order to stop me.

"Petra, don't be foolish!"

I looked at her bit surprised and stunned. "Mama?"

"Yes, he did save you, and your father and I thanked him already." My mother answered strictly. "But you still need stay away from him, alright?"

"Oh Dieos," I started annoyed. "What's wrong with you? I'll just thank him."

As I was still speaking with my mother, papa entered the lodge carrying my favorite desserts.

"How's my baby girl?" He asked joyfully, but my irritated expression made him stiff. "Papa, why can't I thank Chico for saving my life?" I asked anxiously.

"Who says that you can't thank him?" He answered and glared at mama.

"You said so yourself, Umberto!" Mama replied angrily.

"No, I didn't say that." My father said calmly and kissed my forehead. "If you feel much better and want to thank that young man, please go and do so."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?"

He nodded and hugged me close. "Thanks to him my beautiful daughter is alive and well. So of course you should thank him...It's an absolute must!"

What was happening to my papa? He was acting so different. But then again, I was bitten by a snake and if it weren't for Chico, who knows what would happen to me.

"Bueno..." I spoke up after a little pause. "Then I'll go and thank him. I feel much better now and my leg doesn't hurt at all."

"Petra, you're still little weak." My mother protested and searched my father's eyes for help.

"No, let the girl go. Doctor Julio said that everything's alright now." My papa announced with a grin.

I grinned happily. "Really, I'm fine." I assured mama. "I'll thank Chico and then rest again."

"Of course." Papa nodded. "But remember, everything will go back to normal afterwards. I don't want you to continue friendship with those men. No matter what they did for my daughter. They still remain dangerous men."

And just like that...I realized that papa was a same person. My stomach dropped for a second, but then I nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Good."

* * *

I found Chico sitting outside our village's bar together with Vin and Harry. When the men noticed me they immediately stood up and tipped their hats.

"Seniorita Petra," Vin spoke gently as his beautiful eyes sparkled. "I'm so glad to see you."

I blushed and smiled. "Gracias." My eyes met Chico's as we gazed at each other. "I came to thank you." I told him softly.

A small grin escaped his lips as he neared me. "Are you feeling better?" He asked bit concerned.

Most of the time, Chico played the serious type of person and tried to imitate his older comrades. However, he was so sweet and cute when he was concerned and when he cared.

"Yes, I'm so much better. Thanks to you." I answered him gently and averted my eyes from him.

Before Chico could continue to speak, Harry cut in. "That's great! By the way, we'd love to play cards with you again this evening. You have yet to loose with me." Harry told me playfully and winked at me.

The idea seemed so exciting and fun for me, but then I remembered what I promised to papa. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to come." I answered his with a sad expression.

Harry frowned a bit, while Vin gazed at me questionably. Chico on the other hand, came closer and placed a hand over my shoulder. I blushed hard and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"That's alright. Just rest today." He told me with a small smirk.

"Oh yes, Chico's right. You should rest." Vin agreed with a smile tucking on his lips.

"Perhaps, you can join us tomorrow? Or after tomorrow..." Harry wondered.

"No, you don't understand..." I answered nervously. " I will never join you!" I snapped at them.

The three young men stared at me dumbfounded. "Pardon?" Vin was the first one to speak.

"We're not friends." I said with regret, trying hard to obey my father. "I just came here to thank you, and now that I have done it, everything has to go back to normal."

"Normal?" Harry repeated sounding clueless. I could see the saddened expression on poor Vin Tanner's face; he probably understood what I was referring to, but decided to keep silent. Chico however, was angry. I noticed his flushed face...he felt so insulted. "Farmers." He murmured and shook his head.

"No matter what we do, they're always afraid like chickens!" He spat furiously. "We come here, my comrades and I, to help you out and you hide from us like cowards!"

"Chico, I-" I stuttered, but was quickly interrupted by him.

"I know what she means by 'everything will go back to normal'!" He turned to Harry. "She'll continue avoiding us like the rest of the village women!"

Vin tried to calm Chico down, by putting a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off from him.

"After everything that happened, I expected better from you!" Chico turned to me, hurt and resentment was evident on his handsome face.

"Please Chico, under-" I pleaded, but once again, I was interrupted.

"Spare me your apologies! They mean nothing to me!" He exclaimed angrily and with that, he took off wanting nothing to do with me.

There was a brief silence between the remaining two men and me. In few minutes they also, with sad expressions and disappointment, followed after their friend.

"Don't worry, Miss Petra, we won't annoy you anymore." Vin told me before leaving. His voice was soft and gentle compared to Chico's, but oh, how I felt the anguish behind his calm words.

I myself felt so sad for offending these men. After all, they continued risking our lives for us and kept protecting us from Calvera. Chico saved my life and I owed it to him. Yet, most of the villagers remained ignorant towards them, including my parents. I couldn't hold it anymore and with a sad sigh, I started crying bitterly. If only things were different. Hurting Chico and his friends was the last thing I wanted. Why was he getting under my skin? What was happening to me?

* * *

 **Thank you to those who read and reviewed this story. I'm sorry for such a late update! Please, if you're enjoying it let me know and I'll post new chapters sooner. Thanks again!**


	7. Frustrations and Feelings

**Hey guys, I'm back on writing this story. Don't be shy to leave reviews! And yes, I decided to change up the story title. I believe this suits the story better!**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

It was a lovely sunny afternoon, and I had finished most of my chores, so I decided to use my free time and do something interesting. My leg had healed completely, and it's been three weeks since I last interacted with the hired gunslingers. The training continued as our men from the village got the hang of firing guns and standing their ground, thanks to the seven hired experts. My heart sank every time I thought back on the argument I had with Chico. He was so angry and hurt. And poor Vin Tanner...breaking his heart was the last thing I wanted. Honestly, I should've explained everything to them. It wasn't that I was scared or anything, I just obeyed my father and respected his wishes.

Even though, I wanted to occupy myself with something fun, my thoughts kept me busy and I couldn't take my mind off of those men...especially, Chico. He was impulsive, quite young, and temperamental...he wasn't a gentleman! Sure, he was here to help us defend our village, but that was it! Why on earth did I fancy him? I mentally kicked myself for thinking about him again! This was getting out of hand and needed to stop! I shook my head and growled in frustration. Why were things so complicated?! Why couldn't I just forget about him. Besides, Chico probably hated me right now. He had saved my life from that snake bite, and this was how I replayed him? By saying that I was still afraid of him and his comrades?! At least the river in front of me was calm and beautiful. I was sitting at the edge of the water and couldn't decide what was more lovely, the sweet breeze or the quiet river. Probably both!

"Petra." I heard a familiar voice, that startled me in that moment. I turned around, only to find blue eyed Vin gazing at me. When he noticed my nervousness he took a step back. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk for a minute."

My stomach dropped from sadness because of his cold tone. "I know that you won't hurt me." I responded sharply. "If you want to speak, go on...please."

Vin knitted his eyebrows. "Then why are you hiding from us? You and all your female friends?" He asked bitterly, and walked towards me. "Do you really believe that we'll rape you? Is that what you really think?" He questioned desperately.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed, and stood up. "That's what our family believes."

"But you don't?" Vin blinked in surprise.

"I'm just obeying my father's wishes." I answered confidently. "He doesn't trust you especially, when it comes to me."

Vin nodded in disappointment. "I understand...it's sad when you think about it. We deserve at least trust from this village. And you can't even give us that." He turned around to leave, but hesitated a bit. "I don't get why Chris came here..." he wondered quietly.

"You all are good men." I blurted out suddenly. "I will never forget what you've done for us." My words were bold however, the action that followed my sentence, was even bolder. I went up to the kind young man, and with a small, quick kiss on the cheek, I showed him my thanks.

Vin stared at me in complete puzzlement and shock. I replied him with a small smile and then left his presence.

* * *

I walked back to my village, and saw my little brother playing with Bernardo, one of the hired gunfighters. They were surrounded by other village boys, and the man seemed to be enjoying his company. I couldn't help but grin at the cute sight, my eyes travelled towards Chris, the leader of the group. He was again busy and at the moment, he was talking quietly with Sotero our village's leader. The two men conversed with each other so intensely that I realized that something serious was going on. Along with Chris stood the tall and stoic Britt, of course he had his knife in his hand, and next to Britt stood Lee, the silent and the most mysterious gunslinger. He was really handsome and his fine suit made him stand out from the rest, even though he barely spoke. Harry was again engrossed in a card game with Hilario and Miguel. I scanned the area to see where Chico was, unfortunately, there was no sight of him.

I sighed heavily and turned around to help Rosalinda and mama with cooking, but since I wasn't looking where I was going, and my thoughts were all scattered, I was bound to bump into something or someone. That's exactly what happened, I vigorously smashed into someone, who was apparently running towards Chris, and he too wasn't paying attention to anything else. As we bumped each other, I immediately lost control and fell on the ground, when I looked up quite irritated, to see who it was...I was shocked to find Chico gazing down at me. I lifted my chin up in pride, and glared at him. "Open your eyes! And watch were you're going!" I hissed at him annoyed.

Chico rolled his eyes, and came to help me up on my feet. "You should watch where you're going, chicken brain! I've got far more important things to take care of!" He snapped at me in agitation.

For some reason, these few weeks had gotten best of me and I was angry. I just hated the way he spoke to me! And what right did he have to be upset with me for avoiding him and his comrades? I was just obeying my papa!

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" I cried out in fury, flying from the ground without the help of his extended hand.

"Now, don't start! Or I might rape you." He answered sarcastically, which caused me to fire up again.

"What?!"

"Isn't that what you farmers believe? That seven of us are some sort of rapists?" Chico crossed his arms. "Now, out of my way, I don't have time to chat with you little girl." He pushed me aside forcefully.

At this, I became so mad at him. All my emotions, frustrations and feelings were building up and finally I cracked. Without further thought, I impulsively slapped him. He stared at me in disbelief and shock, then all of a sudden Chico seized my hands furiously and pulled me towards him."Why you little!-"

"Hands off!" I demanded and struggled to break free.

"Stop acting so stupid!" He roared as we wrestled. He too was so frustrated and disappointed with me. Something was going on between us and we both had a hard time figuring out what it was.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I continued crying and kept fighting him.

"Shut up!" Chico's temper burst as well and because we were struggling so much, I lost my balance and fell down again, and this time with Chico on top of me and I was sprawled out beneath him. We were both panting from exhaustion, as we stared at each other, silence washed over us. His deep gaze started to intimidate me, our bodies were pressed again one another, his weight was on me, and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move. My heart was beating so fast, that I thought it would jump right from my chest. Chico wanted to speak, but he paused, his eyes were gazing my lips. Slowly we both neared each other, but before either one of us could do something foolish. There was a gunshot! Which snapped us both to reality.


End file.
